Biography
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: The legacy of the Hero of Time had to be passed down somehow. Post-OoT/TP. Implied Zelink. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

"**Biography" is rated K.**

* * *

_**Biography**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

Link sat under his favorite spot in the middle of Hyrule Field. A couple of months have passed since his journey through time. Link knew that no one would remember what he did for Hyrule, but still…

No. One. Remembered.

It hurt more than he originally anticipated. No, he wasn't expecting a hero's welcome. He didn't want to be showered with praise and rupees-although, admittedly rupees would be nice—nor did he want a statue made in his honor. What he did care about were the friends he made along his journey. Most, if not all, had no inkling of what had transpired.

He went to Zora's Domain to pick up a fresh order of fish (the cries of astonishment from his Kokiri brethren were deafening), fully expecting for Ruto to be all over him, wanting to know when the wedding was. To his shock, she simply looked at him and asked "who the hell are you?"

It stung.

Yeah, sure, he was glad he didn't have five million fiancés, but for the first time in his life, he had more than one friend. Now he was awkward Link, the Kokiri boy—but not really—who was Mido's main rival for Saria's affection and the boy without a fairy.

Yes, even Navi left.

It happened suddenly. One minute she was there, and the next minute she wasn't. She didn't say goodbye or give a reason for leaving. She just took her leave and that was that.

So, Link decided that if no one was going to remember, he would make sure his story would forever be told. He was going to write it down.

Problem was, uh…Link didn't really know how to write. His vocabulary was pretty limited, too. So, he read up on the subject. He did at least know how to read, he had mastered the art of sign-reading at a very young age. The self-help books were fairly self-explanatory. Link could write a book. Yeah, that was no big deal.

Link bit his lip, looking down at what he had written on a piece of parchment paper he had…_borrowed _from Hyrule Castle.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Link."

Yeah, he hadn't gotten much farther than that. Link chewed on the end of the brush thoughtfully. Well, where did he start? Should he start from his birth? Should he include the stories of Mido bullying him? Should he add in the part about his fiancés? Should he go into every dungeon in great detail? Well…

Okay, if you fought at least a thousand baddies and solved countless riddles, you'd forget all the details too.

Truthfully, most of the experience was just a giant blur. He had a vague recollection of what happened, but other than that, nothing.

Oh, darn it all. Writing was supposed to be from the heart. If he just let it all out, the story would unfold. Link nodded, grabbed his brush and began writing furiously. He didn't censor any thoughts.

"Link? What are you doing out here?"

Link's eyes widened. Zelda? What was the Princess of Hyrule doing out in the middle of the field?

Link glanced down at what he'd just written. No way in heck was he going to let her read this. Nope. Too private. Too personal. Besides, she'd probably just make fun of him anyways.

Link guessed Zelda remembered. She was, after all, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. She was the one that sent him back in time. She seemed shocked when Link showed up in the courtyard that one time. He visited her somewhat regularly, and they always chatted about who-knows-what. Neither of them talked about Ganondorf's defeat. It was just mutually understood. There was no place for that discussion now.

Link quickly crumbled up the parchment and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"Hi Zelda," he said, blushing furiously and rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick of his.

Zelda simply looked at him with a befuddled expression on his face.

_Somehow people will know my story. Hopefully a little uh, more objectively._

* * *

"So how did your story reach the people?" The young Hero of Light asked the ancient hero. The old, shadow fossil sighed, sitting on a rock.

"My guess is that Zelda wrote it down or told the people about it," Link answered. "I left Hyrule shortly after that."

The Hero of Light sat down in front of the Hero of Time, observing his oddly-shaped shield curiously. It looked like a screaming face, although it was hard to tell from all the foliage protruding from the cracks.

Even after Ganondorf's defeat at the hands of the Hero of Light, the young hero frequently called upon the Hero of Time for advice and wisdom. Link was more than happy to provide guidance. He didn't want the Hero of Light to turn out like him. He didn't want the boy to have any regrets.

Link sighed. All of this "Hero of" business was confusing. Curse them all for having the same name. Time for the boy to get a nickname.

"What is on your mind, Kallah?" Link asked. The lad seemed to be deep in thought.

The Hero of Light looked puzzled. "Kallah?"

Link smiled. "If I was fortunate to have had a son, that's what I what have named him."

"Oh," Kallah responded, opening his mouth to ask a question but decided against it. "I'm sorry…for what happened to you. Your sacrifices were completely unrecognized."

Link resisted the urge to pat the boy on his head. Kallah was fortunate enough where no time travel was involved, so all of his friends and family were aware of his achievements. However, there were pros and cons to everything in life. Link chuckled.

"Weren't you unhappy with everyone praising you? You said it was awkward."

"Yeah," Kallah replied. "But…" he trailed off, playing with his own sword. "I still have my friends. You lost yours. Sure, they see me in a different light, but at least they're here with me."

"I never lost them," Link corrected. "They're right here, in my heart. The happy memories I shared with them will stay with me forever. That's what you need to remember, young hero. One day, people will not recognize you. It's up to you to make sure your legacy lives on."

"So I should write a book," Kallah said.

Link laughed. "Well, I hope it is more educational and objective than mine was."

"What ever happened to your story?" Kallah asked. "You know, the one you wrote."

Link patted his adventure pouch. "I still have it."

"Can I read it?" Kallah's eyes brightened.

If anyone else had asked that question, Link would have vehemently refused, citing privacy reasons and wanting to keep his dignity in tack. But for some reason, Link found himself smoothing out the piece of paper and handing it to the young hero without so much as a thought.

What could he say? Kallah reminded him so much of himself. The younger hero was almost a carbon copy of when he was a boy. Kallah seemed to have a better head on his shoulders, one Link envied, but the youthful innocence and purity were definitely there. Link wanted to preserve that.

Kallah tried to contain his laughter, but only a few sentences in, the young hero nearly fell over laughing.

Link could only smile.

"I'm…sorry…" Kallah said between fits of giggles. "This…is…hilarious!"

"I was only nine when I wrote it," The ancient hero reminded him.

Kallah wiped away tears of laughter, handing the parchment back to the elder hero.

"Thank you for showing me," Kallah gave a huge, genuine smile. "I really admire this. Despite your youth, you saw a positive in every experience."

Link snorted. "That's what you took away from that?"

"No," Kallah said. "But..."

_Once upon a time…oh, darn this all to heck. My name is Link. I'm nine years old. Yeah, you read that right. NINE! Someone should sue the goddesses for child labor. So, I went on this big important journey, traveled through time, and saved the world. Oh, by the way, no one remembers what I did. That's okay, I don't mind, but I made a lot of friends. They're horrible people, forgetting me like that. At least Zelda remembers. Well, I think she remembers. Anyways, really, the only thing that matters is that she remembers. Because…I really like her. I want her to be my wife. Don't tell her I said that, though. She'll probably beat me upside the head with the blunt edge of a sword. But at least I made a great impression. I saved her life. She'll be eternally indebted to me, right? Yeah. That's pretty much it._

_My name is Link, I traveled through time, went through puberty (and now I have to go through it again), defeated the evil Ganondorf, and met a Princess who I love with all my heart._

_All at age nine._

_Top that, people._

"…did you ever get the girl?" Kallah asked mischievously.

Link smiled.

"Who knows?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope the part with the Hero of Time and the Hero of Light makes sense. I didn't want to refer to them both as Link, nor did I want to be "Hero of Time, Hero of Light" all the time. Since the Hero of Time was referred to "Link" in the first part, it made sense to rename the Hero of Light (TP Link). And yes, Kallah was a reference to Ascension. xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please leave a review, it would make my day. :)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
